A New Encounter
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: He was an enigma to her. A puzzle difficult to understand, difficult to piece together. Has a bit of Sequelshipping if you squint your eyes enough. Rosa/N. One-shot.


**Okay, I know I'm supposed to be updating other things but damn, as I was playing Pokemon White 2 I had this sudden uncontrollable urge to write this one-shot! It involves a one-sided relationship between the female protagonist (Rosa) and N. I cannot believe no one has considered this shipping before! :D This is what happens when Rosa confronts Team Plasma by the end of the game so head's up. There's gonna be spoilers in this :D**

**Pokemon White 2 is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. I just happen to own the game.**

* * *

She gazed at him fearfully.

Upon slamming his cane onto the ground he glared into her eyes and spat: "I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my little gift to you to show you my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" Then he turned to Kyurem and yelled: "Kyurem! Use Glaciate!"

Her heart raced, her knees trembled and her hands shook. What's worse is the fact that all of her Pokémon fainted. As the legendary started blowing a freezing wind in her direction, so cold that it burned more than fire, she bit on her tongue to prevent from screaming, the blizzard started from her toes and went shooting up her legs, freezing her skin solid. She whipped her head back and clamped her mouth shut, to keep from screaming her lungs out. The pain was excruciating. Just as she took her one last breath.

Everything was done for.

* * *

Right before she was ready to challenge the Pokémon league, she thought everything was done for. After receiving her eighth gym badge from Marlon (who was easier than she thought) Hugh was outside the gym waiting for her so they could head towards Seaside Cave to find Team Plasma. It turned out the Plasma Frigate ship landed right outside the cave.

Inside the ship, as expected, were many Team Plasma grunts, and also as expected, she beat them all, with the help of Hugh of course. Then after she beat Zinzolin, thanks to the type advantage her Lucario had over his three ice-type Pokémon, he fled with the rest of the grunts and headed towards Giant Chasm.

As she looked up at the ship flying in the sky, confused, Cheren appeared and informed them that they were all going to Giant Chasm, probably to do something related to the legendary-type Kyurem. So once again, they went out looking for Team Plasma, even though their little search didn't last for too long.

The Plasma Frigate ship landed on the maze-like forest outside the cave near Giant Chasm and when they arrived, everything was frozen. It was evident they froze the forest (along with Opelucid City) solid. They also saw Rood, one of the Seven Sages; argue with three Plasma grunts along with two ex Plasma grunts.

Both her and Hugh hurried towards the ship and defeated everyone. Then she went and beat Zinzolin again and then headed towards the chamber on the right side. To her surprise, Colress was up waiting for her, and later revealed that he was the leader of Team Plasma. When they met at first she thought he was just an average Pokémon professor, whose main interest is to draw out the strength in Pokémon. He was though.

After an exhausting battle, she won and it turned out that Colress was testing her. Knowing well that she didn't had much time to lose; she headed towards the chamber on the left side and found a strange green-haired man wearing a black gloomy cloak with a bizarre pattern imprinted on it. She didn't even know the man's name was actually, Ghetsis, the criminal that everyone's talking about in Unova.

Afterwards, the Shadow Triad appeared and Hugh fought for his sister's stolen Pokémon, something he wanted to retrieve from the very beginning. Team Plasma's plans were foiled once again. _If_, it weren't for the fact that she had to go up against the sadistic leader, no, _creator_ of Team Plasma.

Ghetsis left in a haste towards the deepest cave in Giant Chasm and as always, she followed him. Big mistake.

The man threatened to kill her when he ordered Kyurem to freeze her solid.

She whipped her head back and gasped, taking in her last breath as the ice froze her body completely until…

"Reshiram! Use Fusion Flare!"

She was about to be done for if it weren't for the flames thawing her out. She felt an unpleasant burning feeling up her body but at least it melted the ice away. From the sudden clash she dropped on her knees and looked up at the person that just saved her life.

The man dropped from his perch on the legendary Pokémon's back and landed on the ground gracefully, his long green hair swaying lightly in sync. Gazing at his facial features, she noticed he looked very young, maybe even the same age as her and had kind gray eyes.

Her teenage hormones kicked in and she looked the other way, embarrassed.

Ghetsis sneered. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my _son_." He spat out the last word as if it were poison on his tongue.

However, he remained stoic. "Father." He said in a small voice. "Why are you doing this?"

She gazed at them both as they interacted. Kyurem was still in Ghetsis's control and Reshiram glared viciously in his direction.

He continued to sneer. "Excellent. I am moved by your determination, N. So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste then!"

N continued to glare at him.

"…Too bad your unexpected arrival interrupted my plans to…_solidify_ that girl, so to speak."

At this point, she stared at him wide-eyed and scooted away from him, shaking from the aftershock of being frozen solid. N sensed her fear and stood his ground.

"Still, it's wrong. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?" He poised.

Ghetsis stopped jeering and straight-out glared at him. "Hmph. I won't be taken out by some foolish child like you. I've been taken out once and I refuse to be taken out again." And with that he snapped his fingers and two of the Shadow Triad members appeared from behind her and N.

"Take them out of my sight please."

And in just a matter of seconds he was gone.

Just like that.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she found herself standing on the edge of the beach gazing into the horizon in Undella Town. For some odd reason, her Pokémon were fine again and her rival friend appeared suddenly out of the blue.

"Rosa!" From hearing someone call out her name she turned behind to find Hugh.

He paused to catch his breath and rested his hands on his knees. "Are…you…okay?"

She smiled and nodded, which caused him to sigh heavily in relief. "Thank Arceus. I thought something bad happened to you." He stood up. "And that reminds me…"

She cocked her head to the side. "Hm?"

"What exactly happened in there? Did you defeat Ghetsis or what?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately no…and he still has the DNA splicers."

At this he cursed at himself. "Damn it! That no good son of a bitch!"

Realizing his outburst he quickly composed himself. "Well, at least I still got my sister's Purrloin, even if it evolved into a Liepard!"

"Why don't we stop here and rest? Then we can take the Marine tube as a shortcut to Humilau City and then defeat Ghetsis together."

Little did he know, she was actually looking forward to seeing _him _again.

"Oh? Sounds okay."

That night as she slept, she found herself thinking about that certain green-haired boy that saved her life. Little did she know, he was thinking about her as well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) Please review, fave, rate, etc. xD I'm also a supporter of Sequelshipping (Rosa/Hugh) and might start writing one-shots for them!**

**-Andy**


End file.
